Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 4
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 4 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- White pulled Raine away from Muscle, while Purple went to check the unconscious stallion... "He's unconscious! How are we going to move on now? Nice job, Rainetard!" "It's not his fault! He acted by instinct!" "Oh my bad, Ms. Girlfriend, did I hurt your feelings?" Raine watched as both mares argued, Green was next to him... "I know it's not your fault, you acted by instinct, it's normal..." "I know...but, I just compromised us, he is unconscious and he's leader of the group, how are we going to continue without following his orders?" "We don't need to follow orders, just continue trotting until he wakes up!" "Maybe..." "By the way, I think you would be a better leader...he sucks..." "Gee, thanks..." "ALRIGHT, YOU TWO, STOP ARGUING!" The mares attention turned to Green... "IF WE WANT TO LIVE, THEN WE NEED TO TROT FORWARDS, NOT ARGUE LIKE IF SOMETHING'S GONNA CHANGE!" White and Purple looked at eachother, sighed and nodded... Purple threw the unconscious Muscle Heart in her back, she shivered as she felt Muscle's cold manhood touching her back fur... And the trio, now temporally without a leader, continued down the road, they passed by Smart's dead hanged mother, however, Green stared at the corpse in despair, and then at Smart's decapitated head... "He was kinda cute..." After that, she looked away and followed the trio... --- In the middle of the way, about ten meters from where Smart was killed, Purple felt Muscle moving in her back... He had awoken, he was slighty dizzy, but could see very well, his head was hurting, specially the left side of it... Purple stopped, giving Muscle the opportunity to get out of her back, Raine watched as Muscle tried to keep his balance... Green stood under Raine, ready to jump out whenever Muscle tries to attack him... Muscle turned around and saw Raine, who was staring back with an icy glare, Muscle stared back, but said... "I just won't kick you out of the group, because we need you..." "OH, NOW YOU NEED ME?!" "YEAH, SO THAT PSYCHO FUCK CAN CARVE YOUR ASS INSTEAD ONE OF OURS!" Purple pulled Muscle away... "Muscle stop, this ain't getting nowhere!" Muscle stared at Purple angrily, but looked away and said... "Fine...but I won't protect this idiot too..." Raine looked at Muscle with the corner of his eye, and shook his head as he said... "I don't give a fuck..." 00:00 (Nine kilometers from Trottingham) Everypony went to their sleeping bag, Raine was the last one to lay down and close his eyes... Later, he woke up something poking his back... "Raine! Raine!" It was Green's voice... Raine flipped over and looked at Green in disbelief and confusion... "Green! What in the bloody hell are you doing? What if Skyblack sees you awake?!" "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep alone! I was wondering if I could sleep with you in your sleeping bag!" "What? Isn't that against the rules?" "You just need to keep my flank exposed!" Raine quickly thought about it and quickly came to a conclusion... "Fine...But get in quick, I don't want to Skyblack discover we are still awake!" Raine gave room to Green, she stepped in the bag and laid down, it was kind of tight but she could fit in it... "Good night, don't let the monsters get you!" "I wish I couldn't..." Raine answered chuckling, but not smiling... "Yeah...me too..." And after some time, both were asleep, Raine slept with his belly down as Green slept horizontally to Raine's front leg, she could feel his hoof grasping and pressing her torwards his side like if she was a teddy-bear, she didn't feel unconfortable with that, however... Skyblack soon appeared out of the shadows and looked around the camp, he saw Raine and Green sleeping togheter, that didn't discomfort him, luckily... And he knew very well who was gonna be the next marked pony... Chapter 5 Category:Spin-Offs